Fallen
by Hesitant
Summary: To fall is a sin, unforgivable and unheard of. To choose to fall is the worse sin of all. But what if falling is the only choice, the only right? What if falling will save your soul, and hers? A/U. Canon couples.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hot damn . . . .a multi-chapter story? What am I thinking! I am thinking . . . "this story has been popping in my head repeatedly for a week, might as well write it and see what happens". I may vomit. Be kind.**

**The part where I disclaim: I do not own any of the characters and most of the mythology stuff will come from TV and stuff I have read. I do own way too much moose paraphernalia. In case you were curious. **

**

* * *

**

He stood atop the church, blending in with the statues and out of sight of the people below. A slight spring breeze tousled his hair, carrying her laughter with it. He watched her as she dined with her friends, carefree and happy, unaware of what fate had planned for her.

"You shouldn't be here." Edward did not turn to face his brother, keeping his eyes trained on the woman below. His heart hurt, torn in half, wanting to listen, to be able to obey such as his brother always had. He had known who would come. They always sent him, the voice of reason, and the one who had taken Edward under his wing and been his mentor. The one who always convinced Edward to make the "right" choice.

"Edward," the tone was frustrated, exasperated, even a little fearful, but no anger was found there "You can't do this Edward, please. It is a direct order from Father my brother, you can't disobey. Think of the consequences. This isn't like your other rebellions. This is serious." Edward finally turned, his green eyes sharp and angry.

"You don't think I already know this? That I haven't thought about this over and over again? I can't help it. He made me this way. This compassion, this protectiveness, these feelings! These were all gifts from Him. I can't be faulted for how I feel. He was the one who put me in charge of her. I _know _her, brother." Edward hung his head, because while he meant everything he said, he still felt guilty for his thoughts and feelings, for his chosen path. He heard his brother sigh.

"Edward, the feelings will pass. You are too involved, not thinking clearly. It's a knee-jerk reaction. You need to take a step back and look at the whole. This is all part of the plan. You will see that it's for the best in the end. Please come back with me. It's not too late, He will understand. He always does." The hand that reached towards him was confident, certain that Edward would concede as he usually did in the end.

"I can't. Not this time. How can you all think this is ok? I refuse to believe that a passive stance is the correct one. It can't be. You may all be willing to blindly obey, be mindless minions, but I need to do what is right." At Edward's harsh words, his brother tensed, his voice turned cold.

"And who are you to decide what is right? And over Him none the less! This is your last chance. We are done babying you. If you choose this, you fall, Edward. Do you understand? You will be on your own. Just come with me." Edward's eyes snapped up and met blue.

"I said no, Michael." He turned, his eyes once again resting on the woman below.

"Foolish. I hope she's worth it." And with that, Edward was once again alone. He turned his head towards the cloudless sky, one tear tracing a trail down his cheek.

"I am sorry, Father. I cannot allow it. I will not allow her to be a sacrifice in your games."

* * *

**Whoo. Ok, so reviews are love. A story without reviews is like ice cream without sprinkles! Well not exactly, because ice cream still rocks without reviews. . . . well I guess a story could still be awesome without reviews too. . . .ya know what, just review to save what's left of my fragile sanity, ok? Good.**

**Also, if anyone knows of any good mythology sites I can add to my arsenal. . . . . it would be appreciated. Just sayin'. Much love!**

**Hesitant  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I hate this chapter. Just putting it out there. I wanted to get Bella's back story done and over with, as well as "introducing" the other characters. I know a lot of stories give back stories of the main characters as they go, but that doesn't really work for this story. It'll all make sense later. So ya, I did this chapter so everyone was on the same page. And I dislike it. Is it bad that I hate the very first chapter of my first multi-chapter fan fic? This is why I stuck to one shots. They are minor blips on the fan fiction radar. I am such a spaz.  
**

**The part where I disclaim: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I also don't own any Advil right now and that's pissing me off. I do own a Degree in Animal Science**. **Most expensive piece of paper EVAR.**

**OH! I also wanted to put this out there! SPOILER! This story WILL have some religious context to it. And by some I mean shit loads. So here's where I stand. I have my beliefs and you have yours. If this story ever insults your beliefs I apologize. But the fact is that large parts of this story are very much against my own beliefs, so if I can put those aside for what I think is going to be a good story then I am hoping others can to. My main point is this: don't write me religious hate mail, please! If you read something and it pisses you off just stop reading. It won't hurt my feelings at all.**

* * *

Bella was having a bad day. In a life full of them, sometimes it was hard to tell, but there was no doubt about it. This day had an intense feeling of foreboding looming over it the moment it started. When she had woken up this morning to the sound of water rushing from a broken pipe in her bathroom and thunderclaps rumbling in the air she had groaned and debated whether it was worth it or not to even get out of bed. By noon she had her answer. The plumber was delayed, her car wouldn't start, she missed the bus, her umbrella broke, she spilt coffee down the front of herself and the man she ran into on the street and she had to call her boss at the bookstore to inform him that she would not be able to make it in to work. Again. As she headed back to her apartment, Bella let a few tears run down her face, the frustration of life in general getting to her.

Up until the age of 13 Bella had had a good life, a privileged life. Her father had been a high paid defence lawyer, which allowed her mother to follow her dream of being an artist without the worrying about money. As it turned out even that wasn't a concern, since Renee's art could be seen in some of the most prestigious galleries and homes in the country. Bella herself had gone to a private catholic school and had the best of anything and everything she wanted. Her parents doted on her, she was popular and she was beautiful. At 13, Bella could see no end to her happiness. That was until Christmas of that year. On Christmas morning every year Bella's parents would volunteer at a local church soup kitchen. Usually Bella went with them, but this year her parents let her sleep in and headed out on their own. The roads were slick, and Bella's father had no hope of controlling the car as it skid into the side of a brick building, killing them both instantly. Later Bella leaned that the if the accident had occurred one or two seconds earlier or later her parents would still be alive because they would've hit a chain-link security fence rather then the building. She'd rather if not known. Bella's world collapsed that day.

As it turned out, Bella's parents were not as well off as they lead everyone, including their daughter, to think. Too young to understand, Bella sat, numb, as the words "embezzlement" and "inside trading" were thrown around by lawyers and social workers. Their wills left everything to Bella, but it all had to be sold to cover bills and debts. With no family to turn to, Bella was forced into the foster system. She did not adjust well to her new life style, turning into herself and books, speaking very little to anyone. Everyone took her depression as rejection, and no one wanted to take in a spoiled snob who did not appreciate what she was given. This led Bella to be passed around from foster home to foster home. By the time she graduated from high school, Bella was bitter. High school had not treated her well, allowing her to fall into a bad crowd involved with alcohol, drugs and sex. She had thought she had found people who would care for her, look out for her, but when she had been caught holding the bag of pills at a party full of underage drinking when she was a sophomore, they had thrown her under the bus. For once in her life Bella got lucky and was allowed to serve community service, but the damage was done. After that she decided no friends were better then those friends and cleaned up her act, but by then it was too late. With no money, poor marks and a juvenile record, college was not an option. The hits kept coming once Bella was on her own in the "real world". Failed employment, money issues, relationship troubles and constant injuries seemed to follow Bella like a ghostly shadow.

This lead Bella to where she was now; twenty-five, working a minimum wage job with four friends to her name and a life full of disappointments. Bella curled up on her bed after the plumber left, still drenched from the storm outside, and cried herself to sleep, dreaming of the life an alternate universe denied her.

* * *

A knock on the door roused Bella from her restless sleep. Her dreams had been dark and confusing. She shuffled her way to the door, pulling her long, wavy, chestnut hair back from her face. When she pulled open the door she was met with her two best friends.

"Oh, honey, look at you." Alice cooed, brushing past Bella and into her apartment. Bella sighed and turned to Rosalie, who shrugged and followed Alice into the apartment. The two were odd to see together, polar opposites in look and personality.

Alice Whitlock was a designer and owned her own boutique. With short, dark hair that matched her pixie-like features and bright blue eyes, her 5'2" frame packed an amazing amount of energy. She was always on the move. Bella had met her through Bella's boss and Alice's husband, Jasper. Besides blue eyes, Alice had very little in common with her husband. He was tall, about 6'1", and lean, with blond hair that he was constantly brushing out of his eyes. While Alice was like a bolt of lightning waiting to be unleashed, Jasper was the calm before the storm. His bookstore was rather successful, and he loved it with all his heart. His calm and quiet demeanour somehow complemented his wife and the two of them were Bella's favourite people. It helped that Jasper never fired her, no matter what kind of damage she did to the store.

Rosalie Cullen was a whole other story. Almost as tall as Jasper, Rose had super model good looks. Blue eyes, long, golden blonde hair and curves to die for; Rose was constantly bringing men to their knees. No one ever expected the fierce, smart, bitch on heels attitude that came from her. While loving and affectionate towards those she loved, Rose didn't take shit from anyone and spoke her mind. This attitude was useful when she was doing business as an exotic and rare car dealer, but sometimes it got her in trouble outside the work force. It was a good thing her husband, Alice's brother Emmett, was so easy going or Rose would have a hard time finding someone who dealt with her attitude like he did. Emmett was huge, 6'5" and all muscle thanks to the gym he owned and runs. At first glance he was intimidating, but as soon as he spoke that image went down the drain. More blue eyes, these ones usually sparkling with humour, stood out against dark curls. Emmett was always joking, and with all the sadness in her life he was one of the only people who could get Bella to laugh a full, meaningful laugh.

"Jasper told me what happened, we decided to come by and help you clean up this mess." Alice moved around the tiny apartment, surveying the damage done. She shook her head when she saw that Bella had done no effort to start the cleaning process and moved toward the kitchen to get cleaning supplies from under the sink.

"Speak for yourself. I was dragged her against my own free will. Bella, if this place was any smaller you'd have yourself a swimming pool. I don't know why you don't just move into mine and Emmett's guest room." Both couples had been pushing for Bella to move in with them since Bella had fallen and broken her arm last year while attempting to change a light bulb. Tempting as it was, Bella refused to be a free loader on her friends and declined every time. She moved around her apartment, surveying the damage for the first time.

"You know the answer, Rose. I won't be your burden. Besides, I wouldn't want to risk spreading the bad luck to you guys." She wanted to relapse into tears when she noticed the damage done to the books on the bottom of her small bookshelf. A scoff from Rose distracted her.

"Don't start again Bella or I swear I am going to end the suffering you complain about so much. Your fucking dramatics wear on a person, princess." Bella halted her cleaning, turning to face her friend with a dumbfounded look. She had sounded so angry. So hateful.

"ROSE!" Alice was used to being Rosalie's buffer, but none of them had ever been so harsh with Bella. She didn't complain all that much. Given her 12-year streak of horrible events, she was probably entitled to more venting then she actually took part in. Rose slapped a hand over her mouth in a rare show of humility.

"Oh my God. I am so sorry Bella. I don't know what got into me. I didn't mean it I swear. It was just . . . I'm sorry." She looked so upset, eyes tearing up, that Bella just gave her a small, sad smile in return, and turned to look at the storm still brewing outside. Lightning flashed, and she squinted when she thought she saw a figure standing on the street below, looking up at her. Another flash, and Bella decided she must be losing her mind, because no one was down there or would be in a storm like this. She could hear Rose trying to tell Alice that she couldn't explain or control her sudden flash of anger, but Bella cut her off.

"It's ok Rose. I know my moods can wear on you guys. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I've had worse days, but today _feels_ different." She turned to face her friends, who were both giving her looks of uncertainty.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked with a small smile. Bella looked at the floor and kicked at the layer of water covering the hardwood.

"I'm not sure. I've had a lot of bad days, but none have ever felt this . . . . intense before." She shrugged her shoulders, going back to cleaning. "I'm probably just being emotional because of the stress. It's just a little water and a missed paycheck. It's not like it's the end of the world."

* * *

**Chapters will get longer, promise! Like I said, this is just an "everybody got that? Good!" chapter. I still want reviews though. Even more so. Cause let's be honest, if I like my writing then reviews are sprinkles on the ice cream. If I hate a chapter *stares pointedly at screen* then reviews are like the ice cream intself. Right. Much love!**

**Hesitant  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So I have a couple of things to say. **

**1) There won't be much of the other characters (Alice, Emmett, etc.) mainly because their existence doesn't really work for my story. That sounds bad. "Sorry guys, you are inconvenient for my story arc." *flees from a fiery pixie wrath* Any-whoozle! They'll make appearances but not huge ones. Except for. . . nah, I'll let it be a surprise. I love surprises! Right.**

**2) The next two months are going to be. . . . intense. For me, anyways. I am going on a cruise for a wedding next month and need to get as much work done as possible before then on my master's project. That being said, between now and the end of July I may be able to get one chapter out. Maybe. I am pleading that you stick with me, because I am becoming more and more proud of this story.  
**

**Does anyone even read author's notes? I hope so. Because if not this is just me talking to myself. . . . . anyways on with the chapter. Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium is on and I freaking love this movie.**

**The part where I disclaim: I don't own the Twilight characters. I do own a necklace that has glass beaker and flask pendants on it. It's nerdtastic. I love it.  
**

* * *

A good day. Just what Bella needed. After yesterday's clusterfuck of mishaps, the warmth of the sun made her feel light and optimistic. She entered the store to begin her shift and greeted Jasper and her fellow workers, Eric and Jessica, with cheerful hellos. Even the thought of working an entire shift with Eric, who was constantly hitting on her, and Jessica, who only did the basic work required to keep her job, couldn't dampen her mood. As she put her belongings in the office outback, Jasper came in to do some paper work.

"I'm glad you're so chipper today, Squirt. I'm sorry to make you do the closing shift with those two, but Alice would kill me if I missed date night and you are the only one, besides me, capable of closing up the store. Plus, it's been pretty busy today." Bella cringed at the use of the nickname Emmett had decided to stick her with as she turned to pat Jasper on the shoulder.

"No worries, Jasper. I remember last time you bailed on date night. Don't you have a scar from where she smoked you with that stapler?" She laughed as Jasper rubbed his shoulder and glared at the offending office supply.

"Laugh it up. I hope Eric gets really bold tonight and goes for the twins." He motioned towards her breasts while Bella tugged at the polo that donned the stores logo in hopes of making it appear baggier then it already was.

"Some boss you are, encouraging sexual harassment in the work place. Let me know when you are heading out." The last words were tossed over her shoulder as she headed out into the store. Jessica was sitting behind the cash, reading a magazine and not even attempting to care if any customers needed assistance. Eric was working the café counter, serving coffee to a regular. Bella sighed as she turned to Jessica, preparing for battle.

"Jessica, could you please do a quick run through the store to make sure everything is in place? Jasper mentioned there had been a lot of traffic today." Jessica didn't even lower the magazine. Blue eyes flicked up to look at Bella blankly and just as quickly went back to the magazine.

"Jasper is still here, which means you are not in charge. Why don't you do it? This article is interesting, not that YOU care about hair trends for this summer." The last part was mumbled, but it was loud enough for Bella to hear. She sighed, rubbing her forehead as she stepped towards Jessica, snatching the magazine out of her fingers.

"I am still the assistant manager of this store, even when Jasper is around. He is otherwise occupied and has asked me to make sure everything is running smoothly out here. So why don't you be a good employee and do what you are paid to?" This exchange happened about twice a week and would always end with Jessica threatening to quit after harsh words were thrown between the two. Jessica stood up and seemed prepared to snipe back when the two were interrupted by a silky smooth voice.

"Excuse me, I hate to intrude, but could I please get some assistance?" Bella turned, prepared to tell the customer she would be right with him, but all speech capability left her when she took in the man standing before her. He was tall and lean, an athletic build with muscle in all the right places. Perfectly fitted clothes that consisted of blue jeans and a black long sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows helped enhance the line of his body. As her eyes travelled up, Bella found herself captivated by a sharp jaw line, plump lips and straight nose. A mop of hair that could only be described as bronze in colour was in a wild array on his head, looking like he had either ran his hands through it all morning or he had just been thoroughly sexed. The later thought caused a jolt of desire right to Bella's groin. But what really got her, what was making her stand there like a mute, were his eyes. Green didn't even begin to describe them. They were jade, deep and rich with flecks of gold in them, and they were piercing her, rooting her to the spot she stood. When their eyes met, Bella felt like he could see her soul, like he was reading her thoughts and feelings, and it unnerved her to no end. Bella didn't snap out of her trance until Jessica's shrill voice broke the silence. It had to be Jessica who found her voice first.

"Well hello. I would certainly be glad to help you with _anything_ you need today, sir." While aiming for sultry, Jessica had somehow achieved petulant child in the tone of her voice. The man didn't even look at her. He kept his eyes trained on Bella's as his lips curved into a crooked smile that made both women gasp slightly.

"I have lived my life with only the prayer that some sudden dawn you might glance in my direction. I have not known a moment in years when the sight of you did not send my heart careening against my rib cage. I have not known a night when your visage did not accompany me to sleep. There has not been a morning when you did not flutter behind my waking eyelids." Jessica looked dumbfounded and smitten all at the same time, giving her a humorous stunned expression, but Bella couldn't help the smile that lit up her face.

"The Princess Bride, written by William Goldman in 1973. I am impressed; most people only know the movie. Give me one moment and I can get you a copy." It took everything Bella had to keep her legs steady as she walked away from him. He had just quoted her favourite book. He had just quoted an obscure line from her favourite book. The words had never appealed to her more then they had coming from his lips, his smooth voice making them sound like poetry. She reached the shelf, grabbed a copy and gasped as she turned to be met with a broad chest.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you. I thought you knew I was behind you." Bella shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts and slow her racing heart.

"No . . you . . . I . . . you are very quiet." Bella wanted to smack herself. You are very quiet? Really? Smooth. He just chuckled, tilting his head to the side as he observed her. His eyes were still unnerving her, watching her with a familiarity that probably should have frightened her coming from a stranger, but only served to be more drawn to him then before.

"Once again, I apologize. The last thing I want to do is cause you any harm." The words came out more intimate and intense then a simple apology warranted, leaving a feeling in the pit of her stomach that Bella couldn't identify. It thrilled her while at the same time unsettling her, and it took her a couple of moments before she was able to form a coherent sentence.

"It's ok, I was kind of in my own world anyways. Here's the book." As the book was passed their fingers brushed, and once again this man was able to cause her to gasp as a jolt of what Bella was convinced was pure fire raced down her arm. She wondered if he felt it too, but he only took a step away from her and gave another heart stopping smile.

"Thank-you, Bella. I really appreciate the help. I hope to see you again. Good-bye." The sound of her name from those lips left her, once again, flustered. By the time she was able to shake it off and make it back to the cash, the man was nowhere in sight. As she came around the counter, Jessica started babbling.

"I think he'll be back soon, he was so into me, although he waited until you weren't around to show it. Probably didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. I think he would be thoughtful like that. He was gorgeous; it's almost ungodly how good-looking he is . . ." Bella left Jessica to prattle on and walked over to check on Eric. She was halfway there when she froze mid-step. He had said her name. They didn't exchange names. She didn't wear a name tag. How had he known her name?

* * *

Bella locked the door of the shop with happy sigh, glad to be done for the night and excited to slip into her pyjamas and sleep. Although she frequently took the bus, today was a beautiful, mild night. The moon was out and not a cloud was seen in the sky. Besides, the three-block walk to her apartment would help clear her mind and relax her. Thoughts of green eyes and bronze hair had kept her distracted and tense all evening. It was these same thoughts that kept her distracted from her surroundings as she walked the familiar path home. Suddenly she felt herself being yanked into an ally. She went to scream but a large hand clamping over her mouth stopped it. Another hand grabbed her by the throat, pinning her to the wall.

"Ah, ah, ah, little girl. Wouldn't want to attract any attention now, would we?" Her assailant made his point by tightening his grip on her throat, not enough to completely cut off her ability to breathe but enough to cause panic to take control of her body, leading to her taking gasping breaths to avoid passing out.

"Please don't hurt me." Bella whimpered. The man laughed, a sinister, hollow sound that sent chills down her spine. His blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail and that left his face un-obscured. Everything about him was harsh, from the lines of his face, the sound of his voice, the feel of his hands and the way he was pushing Bella up against the brick wall. She could feel the rough surface biting against her skin through the fabric of her clothes and couldn't stop the small sob that escaped her.

"Shhhh. No worries, princess. I'm not going to hurt you. Hurting you would be hurting myself. No, the boss wants you all in one piece, and I can't blame him for that." Black eyes roamed her body, eyeing her like a prized possession. Bella did a double take. Black eyes? What she had first thought were brown were actually, without question, black. No pupil or white to be seen. The chill that went through her this time was pure terror.

"James, you should not touch what isn't yours." Both Bella and her attacker's heads turned toward the voice. There, at the end of the ally, was the man from the bookstore. Overtop of the clothes he had on this afternoon was a black pea coat that went down to his knees. He stood there, staring down the man whom had Bella pinned to the wall.

"Well, well, well. Edward! I heard you _fell_ on some hard times," the man laughed at what appeared to be an inside joke "Slumming it with the scum now, are we? She's not yours either, Eddie." The man had not released his hold on Bella, but for some odd reason the minute that this Edward had spoken she had felt safer. She watched as he took a couple of more steps into the ally.

"Now we both know that isn't entirely true, don't we. We also know a couple of more things, right James? Like how he sent you as a test. He doesn't care what happens to you, he just needs to know how well she is protected. He sacrificed you. How does that make you feel? At least I chose my own fate. We also both know you aren't powerful enough to beat me in a fight." He laughed and, for the first time, Bella thought that maybe this handsome stranger was dangerous. James' grip on her released and Bella slumped to the ground. The two men were now facing each other, both of them emitting rolling waves of anger.

"Big words for a man who doesn't have Daddy standing in his corner anymore. Was it like ripping off a band-aid? I think it was slow and painful. He seems like the kind of guy who would really make on of his kids suffer for his sins. I mean look at some of the stuff he's done! And this poor bitch," he gestured towards Bella, who was still in a heap on the ground, watching the two men with rapt attention, "she didn't even do anything wrong! He's been itching for a fight with the black sheep of the family for years and is willing to throw her to the wolves to achieve it. And people say MY father is hateful." James smirked, seeming satisfied with himself. What he wasn't expecting was the rage that Edward possessed. With one wave of his arm, Edward had James pinned to wall, his legs suspended two feet off the ground. Edward wasn't even touching him. Bella could see Edward's arm shaking, like he was struggling to contain something, but he still never touched her would-be attacker. It was like an invisible force had him pinned there, unable to move. Bella felt like she was going to faint. Edward moved to stand in front of James.

"Firstly, I would watch my mouth if I were you. Secondly, I don't disagree. If I did we would not be having this conversation right now. This is why I will protect her with everything I have. Both of our fathers will be disappointed in with the outcome, I can guarantee you that. Father had such good intentions, but he made a mistake when he made me the guardian of his favourite children. But I digress, we must be going, because if I know my brother, more of you are on the way." Edward went to move but was halted by the man pinned to the wall.

"You won't get away with this. You are one man against armies! No one is on your side. No one will help you. You have betrayed everyone, _Uncle_." The last word was spat, like it left a bad taste in James' mouth.

"I will still be the more honourable of us to die." With that Edward closed his hand into a fist and with a flick of his wrist, a resounding crack filled the air. James' body dropped to the ground, the head rolling lifelessly to the side due to the broken neck inflicted upon him. Bella was just about to scream, until suddenly what appeared to be a black mist came from the eyes of the body and escaped into the air with a high pitched scream. Bella covered her ears and closed her eyes until she felt a hand fall on her shoulder.

"Come, Bella. We must hurry. We don't have much time before more of them come." He tried to pull her up to follow him but she pushed him away, scurrying backwards until she hit a dumpster.

"More of who? What's going on? What was that? What are _you_?" Maybe she was dreaming. That had to be it. This was some kind of twisted dream. She hadn't been sleeping well lately. That always caused her dreams to be weird. She had herself convinced until Edward's very real grip landed on her arm again.

"I don't have time to explain everything. You just need to trust me. Come on." Bella once again pushed him away, walking down the ally towards the main street.

"Trust you? You just killed a man! Without even touching him!" She was only able to take a couple of step before her exit was blocked by three men and two women, all with the same black, hateful eyes that James had had. She stood frozen, not knowing what to do, until she felt a strong arm wrap around her waste and his voice whispered in her ear.

"They don't want to play nice Bella. I know you're afraid, but I also know that, deep down, you trust me. They're the bad guys, I'm the good guy, and we have to go." With those words, and what Bella could have sworn was the sound of wings, they were no longer standing in the ally. Bella turned to Edward, to demand answers . . . . .

That's when everything went black.

* * *

**They met! And then stuff happened! And it was all whoa! Ya. So this is usually where I make a metaphor about ice cream and reviews but I am not feeling particularly witty this evening (if I could be considered witty to begin with. . ), so just review. Please? Pretty, pretty please? I am not beyond begging. My next tactic is bribery.**

**Much love!**

**Hesitant  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Whooo! I know it's been a while. My bad. I was just so super busy and then I came back and my rat is sick so I've been stressing out over our vet appointment today. I had a good time on my cruise. If anyone was wondering. So this chapter is more talking. We freaking love talking. It's also more back story. Yay for plot development. So I promise that next chapter will involve more then just pointed looks and touches and what not. Not that those aren't fun. **

**The part where I disclaim: I do not own Twilight or it's characters. I do own a fan that does not work well at all. I am thinking it may be due to the dust/cat hair in it. I should clean it. Meh.**

When Bella woke, she was confused about the light flooding the room. The moon was full, slanting through the window and causing the room to be washed in blue light. Confused, because Bella was slightly paranoid and never left her blinds open at night, she sat up to reach for her cell phone to check the time. That's when she realized she wasn't in her bed. She wasn't even in her apartment. The huge four-poster bed was comfortable and luxurious and the room was large and elegant, but none of it was familiar to Bella and a feeling a panic seized her. She began frantically looking around the room for a way out when her eyes landed on a figure sitting in a chair across from the bed.

"I was wondering when you would wake. You have been sleeping for quite some time. I was concerned." Edward stood but did not step towards her. In the minimal lighting she could only make out half of his features. His eyes were focused on hers and even without being able to see them all that well, she could practically feel the emotion swimming in the green depths. She was just about to get up and move towards him when a memory flashed across her mind; those same green eyes dark with fury. Bella gasped and shrank back against the headboard, clutching the sheets to her chest in a vain attempt to put some sort of barrier between them as the events of the night came rushing back to her.

"Please do not be afraid. I intend you no harm. I know you have questions and I am prepared to answer them. You may ask whatever you may like." He remained still and Bella appreciated the space. The shock of what had happened already tonight and his straight to the point attitude was throwing her off balance. She swung her legs to the floor and walked over to the window. She could feel his eyes on her as she took in the large backyard, consisting of an elaborate pool and extravagant garden, and Bella suddenly realized she still had no idea where they were.

"Where are we?" Her voice came out slightly raspy, and she winced as she realized there was probably some bruising from the attack. Suddenly there was a glass of water in front of her. It startled her, and she recalled how he had been able to sneak up on her twice now. Was it normal for someone so tall to be so stealthy?

"A friend's." Bella felt a bolt of anger tear through her at his reply. Maybe it was stress, but her nerves were frayed and her temper short. After everything that had happened he was going to start being vague? It was his idea for this little game of twenty questions anyways. She sighed in an attempt to calm herself, shaking her head before elaborating.

"Yours or mine?" She was hoping for the later but knew that her chances were slim. That's why she was surprised by his answer.

"Both." Bella spun, her eyes flashing with anger. She finally snapped, not being able to contain the torrent of emotions raging within her.

"You listen to me. I am thankful for your help last night, but there was a lot of shit that was just . . . . fuck . . I can't even begin to try and rationalize it! And you tell me you have answers for me, but then proceed to be more vague then a magic eight ball! Just tell me what the hell is going on! You think I am just going to blindly trust you after everything I saw?" They were standing toe to toe now, her face flushed and breathing harsh, his calm and poised. He moved first, closing his eyes, sighing, and running a hand through his hair before pinching the bridge of his nose. It struck Bella that in their brief interactions it was the first time she had seen him do anything close to fidgeting. It was unusual. She sat on the window seat, knees tucked up to her chest, arms wrapped around them, and turned her body towards him as he lowered himself beside her.

"We are at Carlisle and Esme Cullen's house." He paused to let the information sink in. She blinked once, then twice, before finding her voice.

"We're at Alice and Emmett's parent's house. Why? Are they in danger? Are they involved in something bad? I mean, Carlisle is a doctor and Esme is a housewife! I've never been to their house before. Why now? Did Alice plan something? I swear I will kill her if this is some joke of hers." She realized she was babbling, but the questions were coming faster then she could process them and she had never been good at dealing with stress.

"They are safe. I have been friends with this family for a long time but do not get to visit often. I have had some . . . . life changes occur recently and they have allowed me to stay with them. They are generous souls, all of them." There was a slight infliction of pride in his voice as he said this, which seemed a little odd to Bella. She realized his whole way of speaking was slightly off, but decided to focus on the topic at hand.

"Are you a friend of theirs? Alice and Emmett never mentioned an Edward before." Edward seemed to hesitate, like he was unsure of how to answer.

"What do you know about Carlisle's history?" Bella thought back, but besides the basics she had never heard much from her friend's about their families. She knew it was because they felt like it would sadden her, like it would be rubbing her lack of family in her face, so every time she broached the subject they would give brief answers and then move on. She said as much to Edward, once again surprised at how comfortable she felt with him, comfortable enough to share personal information. He simply nodded and continued.

"When he was a young man, Carlisle was determined to be a part of the church. He wanted to be a minister. That way he could have the family he always wanted but still be dedicated to his religion as well. I met him during that time." Bella's head snapped up from it's resting place against the window.

"Don't you mean your parents met him?" Edward gave a smile that could only be described as a smirk.

"Carlisle is acquainted with my Father, but I will get to that later. Anyways, Carlisle found himself at a crossroads when he was a young man. When Carlisle first met Esme, she was a patient at the hospital he volunteered at. She had been found, close to death, after her husband had beaten her. She had miscarried their child and the damage was severe enough they were unsure if she would walk again. She would definitely never have children." He paused to let Bella compose herself as a few tears escaped down her cheek. She sniffled and wiped them away, looking at him with brown eyes full of pain. She had known Emmett and Alice were adopted, both as infants, but had never really put much thought into the back-story of why Esme and Carlisle had chosen to adopt. She tended to avoid conversations about adoption all together.

"This isn't your story to tell." She sounded so broken, and it broke his heart to hear her so sad. He wanted to wrap her in his arms, comfort her, but knew he had to stay focused so he could get the story out. He smiled kindly at her and laid a hand on one of the arms still wrapped tightly around her legs. She instantly felt calm and allowed herself to revel in the feeling. She chose to ignore the pull, the connection, she felt at the simple gesture, passing it off as her need for comfort.

"It's ok. They both gave me permission to tell you. They thought it would be overwhelming if they were both in here as well." Bella nodded her agreement and he continued.

"After that, Carlisle went through a rough time. For the entirety of his life he had been looking towards his religion for guidance, and then he sees this woman, who represents the best mankind has to offer, so kind, selfless and full of light, suffering so much. It was the one time in his life Carlisle could not see God's purpose. He didn't know what to do, because while he did not want to abandon all his beliefs he did not feel that he could completely dedicate himself to it either. He was torn, and my Father sent me to help guide him." The air was now heavy with suspense as Bella felt the focus of the story shift from Carlisle to Edward. He seemed uncomfortable, like he hopped he could stop the story there, but Bella was still as confused as before.

"That's not possible, Edward." Her voice was quiet as she spoke, just a whisper, and Edward sighed. He was putting on a calm front, but inside he was terrified of revealing the truth to her. Having her know the truth and not accept him would devastate him.

"I told Carlisle that it's ok to question his beliefs. Fate had other plans for him, fate had Esme for him, and that God would not judge him for choosing another path. After that, Carlisle decided to go into medicine, so that he could help others like Esme, whom he kept in touch with, fell in love with, and the rest is history. Carlisle did not completely abandon his faith, but it has been years since I have been able to see him." Bella stared at him. He was being vague again and thought she would just take it at face value. The smile that graced his face as he reminisced took her breath away, but she would not let herself be distracted. She sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. He wasn't making any sense and her frustration was at an all time high.

"I'm happy for them, but you're being evasive again. None of that explained how you were able to befriend Carlisle before you were even born, or what happened in the ally. I know what I saw Edward. You're like a superhero or something! Jesus, just tell me." Edward grimaced slightly before standing up and pacing in front of the window.

"I was hoping you would figure it out on your own. But not being religious, I suppose I cannot expect your mind to make the leap required to make the connections." Bella stood up and put her hands on her hips. How did he go from warm and compassionate to clinical and distant so quickly? It was like flicking a switch.

"Quit stalling. I want some answ- how did you know I wasn't religious?" He turned towards her, stopping when they were about two feet apart. He looked . . . pained.

"Bella . . . . I'm an angel." Bella froze. Her mind was blank. Neither of them moved, him in fear of scaring her and her in shock. She stood there, staring at nothing, before her eyes slid to him. Before he could react, she let out a bone-chilling scream. He tried to move towards her, but she just screamed louder and began to shake. In moments the door burst open and Carlisle and Esme rushed in. Esme went to calm Bella while Carlisle went to Edward.

"So, how'd she take it?" Edward glared at Carlisle, who just gave him a rueful smile as he turned to the two women. Esme had managed to get Bella to stop screaming and sit down, but she continued to shake uncontrollably.

"Get him out of here! He's insane! An angel? Really? I'd be more likely to believe you were a vampire! What the hell is _wrong_ with you? Tricking these poor people. You're some sort of deranged psycho! GET OUT!" Her voice was reaching a panicked pitch again and Carlisle decided to intervene. He knelt down in front of her, looking her in the eyes.

"Bella, you need to breathe and listen to me very closely. Edward is telling the truth " Bella went to interrupt but he held up and hand to stop her. "He looks exactly the same as he did all those years ago when he came to me. I didn't believe it myself until he showed me his abilities. Think, Bella. Think about what you saw in the ally. It's true. He's risked a lot to come help you, so I think you need to remain calm and listen to what he has to say." The room was silent as they waited to see how Bella would react. Her eyes shifted between Carlisle and Esme, and only seeing complete sincerity, they finally landed on Edward. As she looked into his too green eyes, she thought. She thought about their time in the book store, about what happened in the ally, and about how, even when she had thought he was crazy, the sense of familiarity and safety she seemed to always feel around him had not left. Her breath caught has she continued to stare at him. She had to be insane for even considering it a possibility. An angel. Her mind scrambled to come to terms with everything before she spoke, but her mouth failed her and she blurted the first thing that came to mind.

"I knew you were too pretty. This better not be any Touched by an Angel bullshit." She slapped a hand over her mouth and blushed deep crimson as Carlisle and Esme laughed, but Edward just walked towards her to perch on the bed beside her. He took one of her hands between two of his and began to speak.

"I know it's a lot to take in. Angel is such a . . . . . biblical term. We prefer to be called Guardians." Bella stared incredulously at him.

"Did you just diss the bible? Isn't that a sin or something?" He gave her a small smile and her heart skipped a beat. She cursed her body for it's uncontrollable reactions to him.

"There is something you must understand, Bella. When people refer to my Father as loving all mankind, they are correct. Not only does he not discriminate, but he also does not choose favourites. This includes religions. He understand why some people believe what they do, but recognizes some of the errors in the beliefs as well." It took her a few moments to understand what Edward was saying, but when comprehension hit her she gapped at him.

"Are you confirming that the bible is a fairy tale?" This made him chuckle as he shifted to face her more fully.

"More like an exaggeration of the truth." Bella just nodded at this. She felt like she was in some kind of weird dream. All that was missing was talking animals and she'd be well on her way to being certifiably insane.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I am still not convinced this is all real. I mean it can't be real." His faced turned serious as he began to speak.

"You are Isabella Marie Swan. Born on Friday, September 13th, 1985 to Charles and Renee Swan. On December 25th, 1998, Charles and Renee were killed in a freak car accident." He started to rub the palm of her hand lightly with his thumb as she began to tense and continued. "You are insecure but don't really care what anyone thinks, you have very few friends but you are never lonely. You are angry, so angry it hurts, but you hide it from everyone so you do not burden anyone with your problems. You still think about your roommate at the orphanage who got adopted at the age of fifteen with bitterness, not towards her, but the family who took her, because you were once again alone. You try to be truly happy, and for brief moments you are, but mostly you are just content with passing through life. You don't understand why you are drawn to me, a complete stranger, but feeling connected this intensely to someone makes you feel more alive then you have in years." By now Bella was sobbing. Carlisle and Esme had moved to the chair that Edward had occupied what seemed like days ago, leaving Edward to be the one to comfort her. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her, stroking her hair and swaying gently as he told his story.

"I am Edward. I do not have a surname or a date of birth, but I do have a Father. I was created to help connect my brothers and sisters to our Father's favourite children, the humans. The other Guardians love you because he does, but he wanted one to truly understand human nature and thus created me. I am stubborn and bend the rules because my connection with your world makes the rules of home hard to follow. I was the first guardian angel and am assigned to those deemed important by my Father. On December 25th, 1998, I was assigned to a young brunette whose life had been shattered. I felt connected to her like no other charge before her, but no matter how hard I tried I could not seem to keep her out of harm's way. Last week, I was removed from my assignment for reasons I did not agree with. Disobeying my father is not an option, but I could not let her be harmed. I made the decision to fall from grace. I am one of two to do so. I am exiled from my family but have no regrets. I plan on staying with my assignment until she is safe or I am dead." Bella gasped and her eyes sought out his, trying to truly grasp what he was telling her. They sat like that, silent but speaking, until he gave a small smile.

"I know you have a lot more questions, but you have bee through a lot. Sleep now, and I will explain more in the morning." He gently placed her on the bed and pulled the covers up over her. Bella hadn't realized how tired she was until her head hit the pillow. She was drifting off when she felt him turn to leave. Panic shot through her and her hand moved on it's own accord to grab his. He crouched down so he was eye level with her and stroked her hair softly.

"I'm not leaving. I just have to go talk to Carlisle. I will be here when you wake up." He stayed for a few more moments as sleep claimed her. Just as she was nodding off, she could've sworn she felt soft, warm lips on her temple. Her suspicions were confirmed when she heard his soft voice break the silence.

"Good-night, sweet girl."

**Omg I bet NO ONE saw that coming. And by no one I meant lots of people. Hopefully I can be more surprising later. If not then I fail. By the way, changing Bella's birthday by one year so she was born on Friday the 13th was a complete accident that I love. I saw that and I was like "Accidental plot point is accidental. And awesome". I actually did say that. Out loud. To no one. Review please? Kthxbye!**

**Hesitant**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Holy delayed update! I have been sitting on this chapter FOREVER but school and health issues have lead to this. I suck. No wonder this story gets so little attention! Anyways, for those looking for it, here is the next chapter! For those of you who weren't . . . SURPRISE!  
**

**The part where I disclaim: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters. I do own a ferret. He's dragging a shoe behind the fridge right now.  
**

* * *

Bella was awake but remained curled up in her bed. This seemed to be a trend, her waking up confused and disoriented. She had slept for a couple of hours at the most, but her thoughts would not settle enough for her to feel rested. She was trying to wrap her mind around the events that had occurred in less then 24 hours. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and questions, like a jigsaw puzzle missing pieces and no picture to go off of. She decided to finally remove herself from bed when she heard movement and voices downstairs. For a moment she wondered where Edward was. He had promised not to leave her, but she was thankful for the space.

Still in the same clothes from last night, which consisted of her jeans, a t-shirt and a hoodie, Bella quickly fixed her ponytail as best she could before she left the room. As she ambled slowly down the stairs, she let voices guide her to her destination. The kitchen she entered was most likely bright and cheerful during the daytime, with plenty of windows to allow natural light to flow in. Now all the light was artificial, mostly focused over the dining area and the stovetop, leaving the rest of the space minimally lit. Esme was at the stove, cooking what smelled like bacon. Carlisle was sitting at a four-person table, a newspaper and a plate of food in front of him. To the left of Carlisle sat Edward. Bella stayed quiet and still as to not be noticed so she could observe him. He sat with perfect posture, back straight and shoulder's square, his hands folded on the table as he listened intently to what Carlisle was saying. Bella could not see his face, but she could picture the look of concentration. The light over the table caused Edward's bronze hair to have a weird shine to it, almost like a halo. She couldn't help but internally giggle at the irony.

"I don't get it Edward. You've been grounded, for lack of a better term, but yet he let you retain your powers? It doesn't really make sense." Carlisle was more relaxed, reclining in his chair as he cocked his head in confusion. Edward shifted slightly before leaning forward on his forearms towards Carlisle,

"It's not the first time it's happened. And Bella, you might as well join us. I am sure you still have questions of your own to ask." Bella jumped when he addressed her. Edward did not even turn to acknowledge that he had noticed her presence. Both Carlisle's and Esme's heads snapped towards the entryway with surprised expressions that melded into welcome smiles.

"Oh Bella, you're awake already! Would you like some dinner? Well, I guess it's more like breakfast now." Esme was already loading up a plate before Bella had the chance to respond. Bella thanked her quietly as she sat down at the table with the men, to the other side of Edward, across from Carlisle.

"What time is it?" She was disoriented. How was it not daylight yet?

"About 4 am. The sun should start to rise soon. You really should have gotten more sleep." It was Esme who spoke, but all three people in the room had there eyes on her. The doctor, the mother and the angel, all worried about the small brunette in front of them.

"How did you know I was there?" Bella regarded Edward with confusion. He turned his body towards her and gave a small smile. It was a genuine smirk that made Bella's stomach flip.

"I am acutely aware of you." His eyes were watching her, scanning her face. She didn't know what he was looking for, but what he found was a furrowed brow and pursed lips.

"Is that like a Guardian thing?" She didn't know what she had said to cause an even bigger smile and slight chuckle out of him but she wish she did so she could do it again. He shook his head and leaned towards her on crossed arms braced on the table, his eyes locking on hers.

"No, Bella. That's solely a _you_ thing." The tone of his voice sent a thrill through her body and she had to work to suppress a shiver. She had no idea how long they stayed like that, eyes locked and not moving, but it was Carlisle who broke the spell by clearing his throat loudly and deliberately.

"Right. Well then." He was giving Edward an odd look that Bella did not miss, nor could she interpret, "You didn't miss anything, Bella. We had just started our discussion when you came in." Esme had finally joined them at the table and all three heads turned when Edward gave out a little laugh.

"Discussion? I'm thinking this is going to be more of an interrogation." His voice was teasing, and this lighter side to Edward was just as enticing as the rest of him. Bella couldn't help the giggle that escaped her. He seemed pleased that he was able to make her laugh and arched an eyebrow at her before Carlisle interrupted again.

"Alright, kids, let's get down to business. So, Edward, explain." All attention focused on Edward, whose face had turned serious, a sudden darkness taking over his features.

"I wish I could. The best I can come up with is that our powers are like personality traits. While Father may influence who we are and, in the case of Guardians, what we do, he cannot pick and choose by removing them and reinstating them. He can't make a human have a beautiful singing voice then decide to take it away. Maybe our powers work the same way?" Edward seemed confused, stumbling his way through the explanation like the concept didn't really ring true to him.

"So when you left, you expected to be powerless? How did you expect to help Bella?" Esme, ever the mother, seemed concerned that he would do something so dangerous and there almost seemed to be a tone of reprimand in her voice.

"I didn't really know what to expect, to be honest. I just knew that I had made my choice. There was no question in my mind. Even if I had been powerless it wouldn't have made me doubt my decision. Knowledge itself is a powerful weapon, so I figured I had a good start." The sureness of his tone spoke to Bella. He was so steadfast in his loyalty to her. She wondered if he felt the connection she did. Ever since their first meeting her thoughts about him would, at one point or another, turn less then pure. Even when her mind didn't betray her, she had no control over her body's reaction to him. A small smile from him and her heart skipped a beat, a light touch and she was breathless. She was constantly scrambling to keep her ground around him while he seemed completely unaffected. This connection only seemed to grow with every interaction they had. Could angels feel lust? Could they love? The rational part of her mind was telling her to drop the train of thought, but the curiosity was killing her.

"So you can move objects and exorcise demons. Any other tricks up you sleeves?" Bella was glad Carlisle had asked, she was curious herself, but had not been focused at the conversation at hand. If he could read minds she was screwed . . . and he had an excellent poker face.

"I have lost communication with the others. Guardians have a sort of internal COMS system. Anywhere at anytime you can be contacted. I haven't heard one peep in the three days since I have fallen, and that is unheard of. Teleportation is limited now as well. I can move within the city but any farther then that and it's like hitting a wall. It seems I have literally been grounded." He was spouting this off like it was the most normal thing in the world, and Carlisle was nodding along as if they were talking stocks. What had her life become in the last 24 hours?

"You made Dad angry, of course you aren't allowed to pop home whenever you want." Esme was smiling fondly at him now, and Bella wondered how Edward would react to finding himself suddenly with a mother. Judging by the smile he returned, living a pretty human lifestyle was suiting the angel just fine.

"You made mention of only one other falling. I assume you mean . . ." Carlisle trailed off, not sure how to broach the subject.

"My brother, Lucifer. He was the reason I wasn't surprised I still had powers. His anger and hatred made his turn into something evil. He wasn't always that way." Edward drifted off, seemingly lost in thought.

"Sitting around the breakfast table, talking about Satan. Completely normal." Bella wiped a hand across her face, trying to absorb all the information she was getting. It was a little overwhelming. "Why aren't you . . . down there?" Bella might not be a religious person, but since confirming Heaven existed, Hell didn't seem as unlikely anymore.

"Bella, Father loves all. He forgives all. Humans are his prized creation. Do you really think that he'd condemn souls for eternal punishment? Besides, you have seen and heard the extent of my powers. It's not nearly enough to start my own purgatory. Hell doesn't exist in the way most people think. Like I said, the truth has been somewhat bastardized over the years. The only souls that my brother owns are the ones that are willingly given to him. My Father may be all encompassing, but he cannot break a contract when a soul is willingly signed over to Lucifer." The room was silent as those around the table tried to soak in what they had just heard.

"And what happens to those souls?" Bella had been hoping they could skip over this conversation, but of course the scientist in Carlisle had to ask.

"They go towards his army. Making demons was a hard task for Lucifer. It took truly dark souls to be able to have all traces of humanity wiped. Like I said, Lucifer turned into something evil when he fell, let darkness rule him. When he combined this with truly evil souls he was able to create demons. Human in looks, but there is nothing human about them on the inside. He uses the sad and lost souls he acquires to help build on this. That is where all his power comes from. He is just as strong as Father, now. It's amazing the power anger has. I assume he'll come looking for me, thinking I will rally against Father with him. Fallen angles are a rare kind of angry." Bella couldn't help the gasp that escaped her. He immediately looked reprimanded and reached across the table to give her hand a quick squeeze. "No worries. I fell for a honourable reason. I do not have the hatred he does. I do not hate my Father. I just feel that different choices can be made."

"Where are your wings?" Bella immediately regretted asking the question at the grimace that crossed Edward's face. She just wanted to change to subject.

"Gone. Our wings are like . . . ranks in the military. Different shades, styles, sizes. Everything about them is an indication of where you stand in the hierarchy. When I fell my wings were removed. It was the most painful part, really. These huge white wings, representing my loyalty and protectiveness, torn from me." He stopped talking, lost in his own thoughts. Bella didn't notice she was crying until Esme handed her a napkin.

"Why don't we move this somewhere a little more comfortable?" Esme led the way into the living room. Her and Carlisle took up residence on the love seat, him holding her against his side. Bella decided to sit on the couch across from them, her legs folded up underneath her. She wasn't surprised when Edward chose to sit next to her, not quite touching but close enough that she could feel the heat from his body. They sat in silence and Bella was surprised when it was her who decided to break it.

"Why me?" That was the million-dollar question. It was one that Bella had asked herself many times in life, but it was the first time she had wanted an actual reply. She stared at the coffee table in front of them as she waited.

"I don't know. There's a plan of some sort, involving you, but for the first time the details were being kept from everyone. My mentor, Michael, told me to trust, like we always had, but I couldn't. I had never been denied access to a charge's full plan before. It left an unsettling feeling within me. Finally, when I was told that you were being removed from my care and I was not being replaced, I knew in my heart something was wrong. Michael said that was my downfall, thinking with my heart. He said I was too emotionally involved. He may be right, but I couldn't leave you unprotected. Something is very wrong and I am determined to figure out what it is." Every word was laced with conviction and a slight ferocity. His eyes were more vibrant then usual, the green a swirling intensity as he met her gaze, which had been focused on him the moment he began to speak.

"It's too much of a risk just for me. You've given up too much. You don't know how dangerous it could be for you! I'm not important. You must have so much more important things to do." Bella let her eyes drop back to the table, not wanting him to see how sad the thought of him leaving made her. Her eyes shot back up to his in surprise when he gripped her hand firmly in his.

"You don't understand, Bella. I can't. I physically can't leave you. There is nothing more important then you. Even the thought of leaving you to deal with this on your own makes me feel. . . hollow." They didn't even notice that Carlisle and Esme had vacated the room, leaving them alone. They sat there, only there hands touching but feeling more connected to each other then they ever had to anyone else.

"Edward, I don't understand." Her heart was beating wildly, like her chest couldn't contain the emotions it was feeling. The mood had shifted so quickly, leaving them both affected by the intensity. She gasped lightly as his free hand came up to cup her cheek gently.

"Bella, Guardians aren't supposed to care this much. We love and protect, nurture and guide, but we never get this involved. Father encourages us to experience as many human experiences and emotions as possible so we can better relate with our charges, but it's gone beyond that with you. The way I feel around you is more then I can handle sometimes. My kind isn't equipped to love this way, to want this way. You changed me, Bella. Michael says I'm actually becoming more human. He says it like it's a bad thing. But every time I look at you I can't think of why." They sat that way, staring at each other, their breathing the only sound breaking the silence.

Bella shifted, turning her body towards him. He did not move his hand from her cheek, but slid it so it cupped the back of her neck gently. They both leaned in, eyes still locked on each other. Bella was shaking slightly in anticipation, the feel of his breath on her face causing her stomach to flip. She was just about to close the small gap between them when suddenly everything went dark.

"Edward?" She could still feel his hands on her, but they had tensed, along with his whole body.

"Bella, stay very still and very quiet." She felt him shift away from her and make a move like he was going to stand. She reached out to stop him when an icy voice filled the dark void, freezing them both in their places.

"Come on now, Brother. No need for sneaking around. We're all family here!" Bella was about to question the intruder when Edward suddenly stood. She could feel him move to stand in front of her and it frightened her. She was about to voice her concern when Edward spoke, his words sending chills down her spine.

"Hello, Lucifer."

* * *

**Dun dun _dun_. I just wanna say, I get more and more pleased with this story. Each chapter makes me more excited for the next. Look at me, fawning over myself! It's almost like I don't even need your reviews. Almost. But I do. Sooo if ya don't mind, that little button would like your attention.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This will be the last chapter before Christmas. I may be able to get one out soon after, cause I will be home and I live in the middle of nowhere and have no life, but it's not happening before Christmas. Not that that's terribly surprising since I am the slowest updater EVER. **

**When writing this I had "Page break mo suckras" to mark where I wanted to insert a line. I was tempted to leave it but though that didn't really go with the vibe if the story, so decided to tell you all in here. I'm not terribly convinced too many people actually read author's notes though . . . I may write something strange up here one day, just to see who catches it. Although, this may count.  
**

**Also, I feel the need to note that this chapter is the first to earn this story it's M rating. So ya, there's some smut. You've been warned.**

**The part where I disclaim: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I also don't own Supernatural or the characters. I do own an imagination. What a dangerous thing!**

**

* * *

**

The room remained dark and silent for a few moments before a fire suddenly blazed in the previously unused fireplace. Bella jumped up from her seat, skirting to hide slightly behind Edward but exposed enough that she could see the figure standing beside the fireplace a few feet away.

The man standing across from them was about her age in appearance, though she knew his actual age to be much older. He was tall and lean, his long black hair tied back exposing a well-defined face with a wide brow and high cheeks. An olive complexion matched his dark eyes, which were focused on Edward. Bella stared, trying to decide if his eyes were dark brown or black, but quit when she could have sworn they flashed slightly red. He was dressed in a black suite with a red shirt open at the collar, and Bella almost snorted when the word 'cliché' flashed across her mind. He was appraising the couple with a happy smile, and that was more unnerving then his presence alone.

"Where are Esme and Carlisle?" That wouldn't have been Bella's opening to the devil, but then again, he wasn't family to her.

"Brother! It's been so long. They are fine. Upstairs sleeping, will never even know I was here. What, no hug?" He remained where he was, leaning casually against the mantle, smiling like this was an ordinary family reunion. Edward remained tense, his stance protective and his eyes never leaving his kin.

"Enough joking around, Lucifer. Why are you here?" Edward's tone was brisk, and Lucifer's smile turned from joyous to sinister in a split second.

"That's no way to speak to family, Edward. Besides, I think you know exactly why I am here." His eyes flicked to Bella, appraising her what seemed to be . . . affectionately? It sent a chill down her spine and caused her to move closer to Edward.

"You can't have her. Why do you want her, anyways?" Edward sounded pissed and it sent another shiver through Bella, but for a totally different reason. _Really?_ She internally berated herself. They were facing _Lucifer_ and a protective Edward turned her on. She definitely had issues. She was pulled out of her inner monologue when Lucifer gave a bitter chuckle.

"You mean Father never told you? The great, all knowing man upstairs is keeping secrets, eh? Must make you furious. Well, seeing as you're here all fallen and what not, it obviously did. How mad did it make you, Edward?" Lucifer seemed excited for the answer. He was standing up straight now, eyes shining as he waited for Edward's response.

"You will not bait me so easily. I am not angry. I am sure he has his reasons for doing what he is doing. I simply do not agree." Edward did not sound as passionate as he did when he had said the same thing to Bella. Who was he playing? She reached over to take his hand and was reassured when he gave hers a slight squeeze in response. Lucifer's eyes shot down to their joined hands and his demeanour changed. Suddenly, his presence seemed to fill the room with tension.

"I don't buy it Edward. No one chooses to fall over a disagreement. Come on, brother. Tell me. Underneath all that confusion and disappointment, the anger must be phenomenal. Join me, Edward. Think of what we could accomplish. If you knew what he was planning for your friend you would want to join. I can give you all the answers. The world could be ours." He was moving closer to them, making Bella more uncomfortable, but Edward stood his ground, seemingly unaffected by the other man's presence.

"No. Your anger and hatred are unnatural. You fell for such selfish and childish reasons. Your anger has caused a kind of power that should not exist. I am nothing like you and never will be." The change in Lucifer was so fast it caused Bella to gasp slightly. The anger overtook the entire room, causing the fire to burn even brighter.

"Ha! Not selfish? Are you trying to tell me your feelings for this girl had nothing to do with your decision? That the thought of never seeing her again wasn't a selfish reason to fall? You're lying to yourself, Eddie. Feeling so strongly as to disobey isn't natural for a Guardian. So don't you dare get self-righteous with me! She's not yours to claim!" The tension hung in the air, the men staring each other down. Bella could feel Edward shaking slightly. Something that Lucifer said had unnerved him. The fire dimmed slightly as Lucifer composed himself, patting unseen wrinkles from his suite.

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you a chance. You have three days. Three days to either side with me or give me the girl and go running back to father. After that, all bets are off. I will come to get what's mine, Edward. And I will not come alone. Lilith is dying to see you again. She's got a new body and she loves it. Three days, Edward." With that he was gone. The fire was out and the lights came back up, the room looking like the devil himself hadn't been just discussing world domination within it.

Before Bella could even blink Edward was in action, pulling her up the stairs behind him and into the room she had been in what seemed like ages ago. He pulled a duffle from off the floor and pushed it towards her.

"These are clothes from your apartment. Esme said there should be clothes that fit you in some of the drawers and toiletries in the bathroom. Pack essentials quickly. Only the one bag." He turned to leave but Bella wasn't about to have that. She grabbed his arm, causing him to turn back towards her.

"What the hell, Edward? What's going on?" Her voice shook when she spoke, causing his face to soften. He stepped towards her, placing both hands on her shoulders.

"Bella, I don't have time to explain completely, but we have to go. If he found us, anyone can, and that's dangerous. Until I can figure out a way to better protect us, I have to keep us moving." His voice was calm and soothing. Bella nodded in understanding, even though she still had plenty of questions.

"Should we tell Esme and Carlisle?" Guilt coursed through her at the mention of their names. The danger they were in, just from her presence, was staggering. Edward shook his head sadly.

"It's safer if we don't. Carlisle will understand. Now hurry, I want to be on the road in ten minutes." With that he was out of the room, leaving Bella to her own thoughts as she packed. She glanced out the window, noticing the sun was rising, and Bella couldn't help but dread what this new day would bring for her.

* * *

Exactly ten minutes later, Bella found herself whipping down a tree-lined road, riding shotgun in a silver Volvo. The sun had risen since she had woken, but she wouldn't put it any later then 7 am.

"Where did you get a car?" The angel was a surprisingly good driver, although a little fast. She shifted in her seat so her body was facing him; he remained concentrated on the road.

"I borrowed it from Carlisle. He has cars to spare." Bella's eyes narrowed.

"You stole it, didn't you? Nice, Edward. Way to thank them for helping us out." Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes flicked to her briefly before going back to the road.

"I left a note. Listen, Bella. You have to understand. Protecting you is my number one priority. Everything else is obsolete. So yes, I stole a car. I would do it again in a heart beat if it meant keeping you safe." Silence hung in the air as Bella digested what he said. That connection between them was back, and Bella couldn't resist reaching over to grab one of his hands and hold it in both of hers in her lap. His whole head snapped towards hers in surprise.

"Eyes on the road, Edward." The smirk he sent her made her heart double its tempo, and she wondered what kind of trouble he stirred up in heaven. "What do we do now?"

"Keep moving. I figure the best plan is to not make a plan. Right now, being unpredictable is our best defence. I should have known that going to Carlisle was dangerous." He shook his head, berating himself for the mistake.

"So you don't know where we're going." There was a beat of silence before he responded.

"No."

"And you don't know if it will work." Her voice was more sceptical.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, no."

"So we have no plan." This caused him to grip one of her hands tightly and bring it to rest over his heart.

"Bella, my plan is to keep you safe, figure out what is going on and put and end to it. I think we can agree it's a pretty good plan." He smirked again, and she was pretty sure her heart was trying to escape her body and give itself to him.

"If by pretty good you mean pretty vague, ya, it's the best plan ever. Let's do this shit," His eyes slid to hers before he chuckled.

"Glad you're on board." His deadpan delivery caused her to role her eyes.

"So, you know pretty much everything about me. I know noting about you. That hardly seems fair. What's your favourite colour? Do you sleep? Do you eat? Are angels really all around us? Do you like being on earth?" She stopped, not because she lacked more questions, but because the rest of her questions seemed too personal.

"Blue, yes, yes, yes, and very, very much. And I don't know everything about you, Bella. I just know your history. What I have happened to pick up along the way are just bonuses. There are still many things I don't know. As much as I would like to, I cannot read your mind and hear your deepest thoughts." The look in his eyes as they met hers briefly gave her the feeling that he wasn't talking about how she took her tea. She blushed and looked away, watching the scenery pass by.

"I figured we'll drive until we're out of state. Shouldn't be more then a few hours. You can sleep if you'd like. We can stop and regroup for a night before deciding what to do." He was all business now, and Bella was getting whiplash from the back and forth with him.

"No, I'll stay awake. Where are we headed anyways?" She was shifting slightly in her seat but froze when he spoke.

"Canada."

"Canada. How the hell are we going to _Canada_. Passports are kind of important." She was biting her lip and twisting a piece of hair around her finger, nervous habits she had picked up after her parents had died.

"I have it taken care of." He said it with finality. She watched his face for any sign of what that could possibly mean, but he remained stoic. She sighed and settled in for the drive.

"If we get arrested I'm going to be pissed."

* * *

As it turned out, Bella had had no reason to worry. They had made it across the Canadian boarder and into Vancouver with no problem, although her nerves kept her shifting and fidgeting. Edward had teased her, saying he was surprised they hadn't gotten searched since she was acting like an "addict going through withdrawals". His words, not hers. Bella was just surprised at how easy the conversation had been. They had kept the conversation light, needing to act for a few hours like their lives weren't full of the supernatural. They pulled into a hotel at around 9 pm and both of them were exhausted. Edward checked them into a room and led the way. He slid the card through the lock and shoved the door open, allowing Bella to go through first.

The room was nice, clean and simple. To the right of the door was the bathroom; straight ahead was a window, a comfy-looking chair flanking each side with a table in between. A dark brown wood dresser housed a mini fridge and a TV, and there was a matching armoire beside it. It was what was across from the dresser that had Bella frozen in place. Against the wall was a solitary queen bed. It looked delightfully welcoming, and the exhausted part of her brain told her to take advantage immediately. The horny part of her brain was cheering. She turned to Edward and simply swept her arm out, motioning to the bed.

"I know I told you I sleep, and I do, but I don't necessarily need to. With everything that's going on, I don't want to let my guard down. You will be sleeping in the bed; I will be resting in one of the chairs. Besides, travelling as a couple will draw less attention to ourselves, and at this point that's key." Bella simply arched an eyebrow at him, grabbing her duffle and moving past him to use the bathroom. She wanted a shower and pyjamas, stat. She did her routine quickly, only spending extra time to enjoy the feel of hot water on her muscles. She was brushing out her long brown hair when she heard voices through the door.

When Bella stepped into the room, the first thing she noticed was that Edward was taking up the entryway to the little hallway leading to the bathroom. His stance was tense, and it seemed to intensify when he heard the bathroom door open. His body did not hide the second thing that Bella noticed, and that was the woman standing by the window. She was beautiful. Tall and thin, her body was wrapped in a red dress that showed off model-like curves and mile high legs, which were only enhanced by 3 inch black satin heels. Her hair was blonde and pin straight, framing a delicate face that would be beautiful and innocent if it weren't for her eyes. The eyes rang familiar to Bella and she remembered the exact same feeling of unsettlement when she first saw Lucifer. Ruby red lips curved into a sinister smile as those eyes turned on Bella.

"Hello, human." Bella didn't respond, getting the distinct feeling that the woman in front of her didn't want one. "I really don't see what father sees in you, but who am I to judge?" She made a move to step closer and Bella instinctively moved closer to Edward. The woman sneered, looking between the two of them. "Well isn't that fucking precious."

"Bella, this is Lillith. She is one of Lucifer's . . . children." The demon laughed, and it sent chills down Bella's spine.

"One of Lucifer's children? Come _on_, Edward. I'm not just one; I was the first. You are looking at the original copy, hun. And although my name may be Lillith, this body goes by Tanya. She's known around some places and it allows me to have some fun." She purred out the last word, eyeing Edward in a way that made Bella stiffen. Edward simply pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed out a breath.

"Lillith is used to taking on the form of children. She likes how creepy it is. Apparently she's just learning the advantages of an adult vessel." He shook his head, seeming almost amused by this turn of events. Bella wondered why he didn't seem concerned with her presence. Lillith sauntered forward a little more, reaching out and running one finger down Edward's chest.

"I am completely open to showing you how advantageous this body is, Edward. The offer still stands." She licked her lips, tapping gently on his stomach with the finger she had yet to remove from him.

"Isn't that incest?" Bella slapped a hand over her mouth. It had slipped out. She had been thinking it, but she never meant to vocalize her thoughts. She shrunk away as unnaturally dark eyes swung towards her.

"I would watch my tongue if I were you, before I remove it." Bella's eyes went wide and a small gasp escaped her, but she relaxed a little when she heard Edward chuckle.

"It's ok, Bella. She can't hurt us. She is physically incapable of it. Lucifer may be one slick son of a bitch, but he will always keep a deal. We have three days before she can touch us. She's just trying to rattle chains. I'm surprised Lucifer even let you off your leash." Edward smirked at Tanya, wrapping an arm around Bella and pulling her tightly to his side. The blonde snarled slightly before huffing and moving away.

"Just wanted to say hi. See you in three days." With that she was gone. Edward shook his head again and turned toward Bella, not removing his arm from around her. It was then that he seemed to realize what she was wearing as he took a shaky breath and moved away from her slightly. Her shorts and tank top pj set seemed to unnerve him. Or maybe it was the lack of a bra. Either way the angel mumbled something about needing a shower before disappearing inside the bathroom. Bella stood there a few minutes, stunned, before deciding to watch some TV to try and distract herself.

By the time Edward emerged from the bathroom, Bella found herself engrossed in a TV show that, ironically, was about angels and demons and stopping the apocalypse. Two of the main characters were talking about one of the angels being kind of heartless when Edward sat down in one of the chairs.

"What are you watching?" His tone of voice seemed more unbelieving then actually curious.

"Something called _Supernatural_." On the TV screen, the angel deadpanned something about a voice telling him about his payphone minutes almost being up and Edward shook his head.

"Angels aren't like that. We aren't ignorant of humans. Sometimes we are more human then any of you." Bella slid her eyes sideways to look at him and gave a small smile.

"I know, Edward, but it's entertainment. Don't take it personally. I actually enjoy this angel character. He's funny." Edward huffed and sat back, choosing to remain quiet as the show progressed. It got to a part where an angel was getting her "grace back", as they referred to it, but before she did she wanted to try one last thing as a human. As the scene moved into more heated territory, Bella noticed Edward shifting in his chair.

"Is this making you uncomfortable?" Edward's head swung towards her, seeming surprised by the question.

"No, of course not. This is natural part of life." His tone of voice betrayed his words and Bella sat up more on the bed and turned off the TV, sitting cross-legged as she turned to face him.

"So God has no beef with premarital sex?" Edward tensed when she said sex, and Bella took some private pleasure in his response.

"No, I already told you," Bella cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"Ya, I know, religion has bent the holy truth. But some of it has to stem from some sort of truth, I was just wondering." Edward sat forward a little, running a hand through his hair. Bella had the urge to tug on it, and she suddenly realized she was treading on dangerous territory for herself.

"Father does not approve of senseless acts, or uncaring acts. If a man and woman truly care for one another, if the true emotions are there, he has no objections." Bella just nodded, but her mind had wandered to something Edward had told her about himself.

"You told me he encourages you to try human experiences." Edward nodded but said nothing. Bella shifted, trying to work up the courage to ask her question.

"Does that include sex?" The room was silent for a few beats. Edward's eyes were on her face, watching her. She could feel a blush creeping across her face, but kept her eye contact.

"That's complicated. He believes intimacy is just that, intimate. The only people angels are allowed to have intimate knowledge of are our charges and each other. So yes, we are allowed to have sex, but it very rarely happens." He looked away then, but Bella wasn't finished.

"Have you?" The nervous shifting was back as Edward sat back a little in the chair. He rubbed his hands over his eyes and sighed.

"Bella." He sounded exasperated and tense. She wasn't sure if that's a good thing or not, but she remained silent, waiting for a response. "No." The next question left her mouth before she had time to censor herself.

"Do you think you'll ever want to?" The minute the words left her mouth the whole energy in the room changed. His eyes snapped back to her as he leaned back in the chair. Bella uncrossed her legs, letting them dangle off the bed so she could kick them nervously. His eyes followed the movement and she watched in amazement as they took their time travelling back up her body to meet hers. She sucked in a breath at the look she saw there. His eyes were dark and clouded, piercing into her. It was her turn to squirm uncomfortably as the look sent pleasant jolts through her body right to where it affected her most.

"If you had asked me that last week I would have said no. But recently, I have begun to understand some of what I have heard from those who have." Bella shivered a little at the husky tone of his voice. He remained still in the chair now, watching her face.

"What do you mean?" He smiled slightly at her, and it caused wetness to pool in her shorts. This smile was pure seduction, and Bella wondered what switch had been flipped to cause this Edward to come out to play. She liked it.

"Other angels have shared their experiences with me. When angels make love, it's never meaningless. Ever. They've told me about an irresistible draw to someone. The need to be close to them and feel them is unbearable. They can't help but act on them and the result is apparently mind blowing. The thing is, despite others before me feeling this way, and acting on it on it, none of them tend to repeat it. And never have these feeling caused one of us to renounce their place in heaven and choose to fall." Bella understood what he was saying. He was conveying that he had these feelings about her. She held his eyes as she stood and moved to stand in front of him. He remained calm and still, watching her every movement as if she might strike at any moment. She moved slowly, placing one knee beside his thigh on the chair cushion, bracing her hands on his shoulders before repeating the action with the other knee. When she was successfully straddling him, his hands rose to her hips, pulling her body down so there was very little room between them. His scent and heat were causing her head to swim and he moved one hand to the back of her head, pulling her so her forehead rested on his.

"Bella." Her name came out as a growl and it caused a tingle to run down her spine. She smiled at him, placing to finger over his lips and placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Please, Edward. I want to give you this experience. I _need_ to. I feel it too. Please." The last word came from her as a whispered plea.

"You have to know, Bella. If you do this, if _we_ do this, there is no turning back for me. This bond with you is unlike anything I've ever felt. I want you, Bella, and I've never felt like that before. If I take you tonight you will be mine forever." His words were spoken with such passion it caused her to audibly gasp. She stared into his eyes once more before crashing her lips to his.

Describing his lips as heavenly was cliché, but Bella didn't care. They were soft and perfect, moving in perfect tandem with hers. When his tongue slipped out to caress her lips she opened without hesitation and they both moaned at the new contact. His hands were not passive, caressing her gently as they explored her back and the exposed skin of thighs. When his hands met at her ass and squeezed gently, pulling her tighter into his groin, she had a split second of humour at the thought of an angel groping her before she moaned loudly at the feel of his arousal. When the need for air became too much Bella pulled away, but Edward was not deterred. His lips moved along her jaw to her neck. She mewled softly and tugged on his hair when he kissed the spot where her neck met her shoulder and he paused there, growling softly, nipping and sucking at her skin.

"For someone who's never done this before, you're pretty fucking good at it." It came out in soft pants against his neck. His kisses had moved to her shoulder, left bare by her tank top, and his hands had moved under the fabric, moving over the soft skin of her back and sides. Her hands were clutching at the bottom of his t-shirt, desperately trying to reel in her out of control emotions. He chuckled, raising his head, causing her to lift hers so she could meet his eyes. One hand slipped out from under her shirt to cup her cheek softly.

"I told you, love. I'm connected to you. My instinct is to please you." Her body had already responded to his words, especially the use of "love", but her heart kicked into overtime when he flashed a devastatingly sexy smirk at her. "I guess those instincts translate into all of our interactions." A pleasant shudder went through her body at the thought, and she tugged on his shirt, silently requesting it's removal. He allowed it, and it was Bella's turn to explore.

Bella knew she should have expected perfection, but it was becoming easier and easier for her to forget Edward was an angel. His body was perfect, hard planes of muscle in contrast with smooth skin. She raked her hands down his chest and abs, smiling as him muscles ripples in response to her touch. Her eyes followed her hands, and she smiled when they met the waist of his jeans. She looked up at him from under her lashes, and he stopped being a passive bystander to her perusal of him.

"All in due time." He gently moved her hands away so he could remove her top. She realized then how uneven they were in the clothes department, her in just her thin shorts and him and jeans and underwear, but those thoughts (except for the question of boxers of briefs) left her head when his hands danced over her breasts before he muttered "beautiful" and proceeded to take one of her now hard peaks into his mouth. She moaned loudly throwing back her head and grabbing a firm hold on his hair. It was his turn to moan, and he nipped at her nipple while flicking the other one with his thumb. She ground roughly against his erection and that caused him to grunt. She whimpered in protest when he moved his head from her chest but was silenced when he reclaimed her lips with his. He stood suddenly, and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he made the short trip from the chair to the bed. She whimpered again as he laid her on the bed and moved away from her, and he chuckled at her behaviour.

"So impatient. Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet." He flashed that smile that did devious things to her body before leaning to place a kiss between her breasts. She could feel him smile and sigh against her skin, which caused her to smile herself and run a hand through his hair affectionately. They stayed like that for a moment, emotions coursing through both of them, before he continued to trail kisses down her stomach. When he reached her shorts, he smiled up at her before looping a finger through the waistband and running it back and forth.

"If you want to stop, now would be the time to say something." He was watching her face, looking for any sign of hesitation. Bella growled impatiently and he smirked before placing a kiss on her covered centre. She gasped and he moaned. "So fucking wet." The sound of him swearing turned her on ever more.

"Please, Edward." He looked up at her again, kissed her wet heat again and murmured against her shorts "Please what?" She whimpered, withering with want.

"Please, touch me, taste me, anything!" Her body felt like it was on fire and she was beyond wanting him. She needed him.

"Fuck." There it was again, and she moaned loudly as he removed her shorts quickly and kissed the inside of her knee. As he moved higher and higher her panting became quicker and quicker. He hesitated just as he reached where she wanted him most and made eye contact with her. "Breathe, love." Suddenly, his tongue was on her and she was moaning loudly.

"Oh God, yes!" Her hips arched off the bed as his tongue lapped at her folds. One arm came across her stomach to hold her down lightly as she fisted one hand in the sheets and the other in his hair.

"You taste divine." She barely registered his words as she felt a tight coiling in her stomach. The sensations were too much; her body was straining towards release. His tongue dove into her, exploring her, lapping up her juices greedily.

"So close. I'm so close, Edward." She barely got the words out when his other hand joined his tongue. As his mouth latched onto her clit aggressively, he inserted two fingers into her quickly. Her cry of pleasure turned into a scream as he curled his fingers upwards, hitting the most sensitive spot inside her and causing her orgasm to tear through her body. She arched violently off the bed, every muscle in her body contracting as stars exploded behind her eyes. He continued to stimulate her, prolonging her pleasure. Finally her body settled and she panted heavily, recovering from her mind-blowing orgasm. Her moved up her body, placing kisses here and there before finally kissing her lips gently. She smiled and pulled him in for a deeper kiss, cradling him between her thighs and enjoying her taste mixing with his in their mouths. Not that she would say that to him.

The gentle kisses continued until he settled more fully on her and she felt his now fully erect member still encased in his jeans. In her post orgasm stupor she had got side tracked, and she felt embarrassed about her neglect towards his needs. She gently raised her hips to his and was met with a solid thrust back from him, accompanied by a moan. She smiled into their kiss, lowering her hands to snap open his jeans and push them as far as she could reach without moving away from him. He managed to kick them off himself, leaving them both completely nude. As his lower body moved back into contact with hers, they both let out sounds of pleasure when his cock met her wet heat. She took matters into her own hands, literally, as she took a hold of his member and started pumping up and down his shaft. He broke the kiss then, panting into her neck, his hips thrusting along with the steady beat her hand made. She started to pump faster and harder, wanting to bring him pleasure, when suddenly he stopped her. She looked up at him, wondering if she had done something wrong.

"When I come for the first time, my love, I want to be inside you." Her body hummed with anticipation as he lined himself with her core. His right hand claimed her left, clasping them tightly together and placing them above her head. His left gripped her hip tightly while her right cupped the back of his neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he paused just before he entered her, staring into her eyes.

"I love you, Isabella." He leaned down and kissed her deeply. She returned it enthusiastically, panting as they broke away.

"I love you, Edward."

They both let out wanton moans once he was fully sheathed inside her. He rested his forehead against hers, both of them gasping slightly. He was large and he could feel how he stretched her, her walls enveloping him tightly. He remained still, allowing them both time to regain composure. She undulated her hips slightly, asking him to move, and he wrapped his arm more tightly around her and gave her hand a squeeze as he began to thrust.

The feeling was indescribable. Bella was no blushing virgin, but it had never felt like this. Everything was completely right, from the way he fit inside her to the way he held her. She could almost feel the connections between them growing with each thrust of his hips and soon her cries of pleasure were once again filling the space. He was moaning and grunting, incoherent babble leaving his lips. His forehead was still on hers and she could see every emotion in his eyes. It caused her own emotions to go haywire, sending her that much closer to the edge.

Suddenly, he dipped his arm around her back lower, lifting slightly to angle her hips upwards. With this change, when he thrust in her it hit her sweet spot, causing instant shudders through her body.

"Yes, Edward! Yes." Just a few more thrusts and another orgasm overtook her, this one more powerful then the last. Fireworks joined the stars behind her eyes and his name fell from her lips in a chant. Edward followed just after her, the feeling of her already tight walls contracting around him pushing him over the edge. She could feel him pulsing inside of her, his head thrown back as he shouted out her name. They both collapsed on the bed, spent and happy. He moved so his head rested on her stomach, his hand caressing her hip as hers found his hair once again. She couldn't get enough of it.

"Edward" Her voice sounded slightly hesitant. He moved so he was propped up looking at her. "I don't want you to go back to heaven." The room was silent for a few moments before he moved up so there faces were even. He kissed her, and it was better then any verbal confession of love. When the kiss was done he laid back and pulled her tightly to his side. As she started to drift off, he spoke softly into her hair. She wasn't entirely sure she was supposed to hear it.

"That's ok, love. I'm not sure I want to go back."

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. I did. Plus, I am already super excited to write the next one. So reviews are awesome. Merry Christmas to me?**


End file.
